


Мамин новый ухажер

by Slovanaveter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Влюбленность, Неразделенные чувства, Подросток, большая разница в возрасте, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slovanaveter/pseuds/Slovanaveter
Summary: Данила живет счастливой жизнью обычного подростка. У него все прекрасно, и менять он ничего не хочет. Но мама уверена, что для полноценного взросления ему нужен мужчина рядом. И как бы он не сопротивлялся, она упорно продолжает поиски кандидата на роль мужа, но прежде всего, на роль "отца" для сына. Новый кандидат приглашает их отдохнуть несколько дней с ним на озерах.Данила категорически против, но его мнение не учитывается, и, субботним утром мама закидывает багаж в машину, заталкивает сопротивляющегося сына в салон и выезжает из города...





	1. Chapter 1

У мамы новый ухажер.  
Данила привычно скривился, когда услышал, как она хвалилась своей очередной лучшей подруге новым мужчиной. «Красив, успешен, моложе на пять лет, и с радостью готов познакомиться с её оболтусом».  
Закатив глаза, он двинулся дальше по коридору, пнул дверь, и, войдя в свою комнату, громко хлопнул ей. Ближайшие выходные безнадежно испорчены: новый «возможно будущий папашка» пригласил их отдохнуть с ним на озерах.

«Ах, сынок, я смотрела в инете – прекрасное место! Он снял нам с тобой домик. Поплаваешь, порыбачишь. Он тоже рыбак, кстати. Сказал ничего не тащить – все есть. Ты рад?» Она смотрела на него, счастливо улыбаясь, а у него злость с кончике языка готова вот-вот сорваться. Пересилив себя, он натянул уголки губ в подобие улыбки и кивнул. Щебеча, она продолжала готовить, попутно расписывая достоинства нового кандидата на роль «отца».

С тех пор прошло три дня, завтра суббота, а мыслей, как избежать встречи с ненавистным уже левым мужиком, пытающимся протиснуться в их семью, нет. Все попытки были сметены маминым: «тебе нужно отдохнуть. А твои пацаны никуда не денутся». Засыпал он, думая о том, что приложит все силы, чтобы для ухажера эти выходные показались адом.

***

Утро, сборы.  
Мама, подгоняя сына, хлопнула багажником, села за руль и выехала со двора. Наманикюренный пальчик нажал кнопку на панели, и противный дребезжащий голос из динамиков заполнил салон. Парнишка нахмурившись, потянулся к телефону, и, вставив наушники в уши, врубил на полную громкость любимый рок.

Рука мамы с нежностью прошлась по волосам сына, взлохмачивая, и он дернул головой, избавляясь от ненужной ласки.

– Ну, не хмурься, а то морщинки на лбу появятся, – хохотнула она, мельком взглянув на него.

– Я же не баба, переживать из-за морщинок. К тому же, мужчин они украшают, – пробубнил он, в очередной раз, наклоняясь, чтобы не дать себя погладить.

– Шрамы. Шрамы украшают. Но я категорически против, ясно? Как подготовка? – переключилась она на другую тему: – Я рада, что у нас будет возможность побыть вдвоем. А то тебя из комнаты не выманишь…

– Это вы с ним будете вдвоем и я – третий лишний! – выделил он последнее, и поджал губы.

– Сынок, не начинай, – в голосе послышалась грусть. – Я же для тебя стараюсь. Для нас.

– Для себя! Я тут не при чем. Мне чужой мужик нафиг не сдался, но ты меня не слушаешь… – он замолк, понимая, что все равно бессилен что-то изменить. Они сейчас снова разругаются, и он будет чувствовать себя виноватым и… обозленным. Он еще не знает его, а тот уже портит их жизнь. И ведь он не против того, чтобы его мама встречалась с кем-то – не маленький, понимает все. Но мама вбила себе в голову, что ему для взросления нужен мужчина рядом, и упорно идет к «цели», перебирая варианты. А он устал, – устал от того, что никак не может объяснить, что ему и так хорошо. И чужой человек никогда не станет ему настолько близким, чтобы впускать его в свой мир. – Я не хочу ссориться, – выдохнул он, утыкаясь в окно лбом.

Она промолчала. В молчании прошел остаток пути. Спустя почти час, они съехали с трассы на проселочную дорогу, ведущую сквозь еловый лес. Верхушки деревьев, казалось, уходили в небо, путаясь в проплывающих облаках. Он открыл окно и вдохнул воздух, пахнущий еловыми шишками и разнотравием – хорошо. Еще минут двадцать, и лес расступился – перед ними заблестела водная гладь.

– Приехали, – радостно возвестила мама, поворачивая налево. Впереди виднелись крыши домиков, больше напоминающих землянки: из-за рельефа местности они почти утопали в зелени, чернея лишь верхушками крыш. – А вот и он.

Данила съежился, понимая, о ком она. Машина остановилась около крайнего деревянного коттеджа, находящегося ближе всех к озеру. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина и радостно махал им рукой.

Женщина вышла из машины и подошла к нему. Они о чем-то весело болтали, пока Данила пытался собраться с духом, чтобы открыть дверь и выйти к ним.

– Дань, иди сюда, сынок. – Кричала мама, призывно махая ладонью.

Он недовольно фыркнул, но все же вышел из машины и двинулся к ним.

– Вот, это мой ненаглядный сынок. Данила, познакомься, это Евгений Александрович.

– Можно и по имени. Женя, – протянул мужчина руку для рукопожатия.

Данила не стал усложнять ситуацию с самого начала откровенным игнором, и протянул в ответ свою руку. Крепкая жилистая ладонь с силой сжала его. Парнишка поднял голову, перестав прятать взгляд, и посмотрел на мужчину: молодое, даже мальчишечье лицо, озаряла открытая улыбка, каштановые волосы, выцветшие на солнце до пшеничного оттенка, солнечным ореолом обрамляли голову, а зеленые глаза светились добротой. Данила выдернул руку, смутившись: слишком пристально он рассматривал его.

– Много слышал о тебе от твоей мамы. Рад знакомству, – проговорил тот глубоким приятным баритоном.

– Я о вас тоже… наслышан, – саркастически хмыкнул Данила и, развернувшись, пошел к озеру.

– Прости его. Он всегда такой… Это не из-за тебя. Сам понимаешь, пятнадцать лет – возраст такой, – скороговоркой заговорила молодая женщина, пытаясь сгладить первое впечатление о сыне. – Ему сложно…

– Танюша, тебе незачем оправдываться. Все нормально. У нас целых пять дней впереди, чтобы наладить контакт.

– В каком смысле – пять дней? – прокричал Данил, возвращаясь к ним. – Мам?

– Ну, а что? Я взяла отгулы. Ты на каникулах. А Женя любезно оплатил все…

– Ничего. Отработаешь, – выкрикнул парнишка, и, не дожидаясь выволочки за наглость, быстрым шагом пошел в сторону леса.

– Как ты можешь матери такое говорит? Данила. Даня, куда ты пошел? А ну, вернись!

– Пусть прогуляется – поостынет, – погладив её по спине, произнес Евгений, и пошел доставать багаж. – Ох, Танюша, узнаю женщин. Небось и сковородку свою прихватила, – засмеялся он, затаскивая две объемные сумки в коттедж.

– Ну-у-у… – потянула она.

– Аха-ха, ты серьезно? – он засмеялся, запрокинув голову.

– На ней блинчики чудесные получаются, – кивнула она, произнеся оправдание своему поступку.

***

Данила шел вперед, не разбирая, куда идет, и, пиная все на своем пути, зло изливаясь бранью на ситуацию, в которую он попал благодаря родной матери. Мало того, что они застряли в комарином царстве на столько дней, так еще и выступление ребят пропустит. И как он оправдываться будет?

Он резко остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг лишь непроглядная чаща, а с лесной тропинки он свернул уже довольно давно. Пошарив по карманам, он чертыхнулся – телефон остался в машине.  
С какой стороны он шел? Где он?

– Ну, пиздец! – выдохнул Данила, поняв, что заблудился. Его тут же атаковали комары, и он замахал руками, отбиваясь от мелких кровопийц.

– Заблудился? – Голос раздался так неожиданно, что парнишка вскрикнул, по-девичьи так, звонко. – Не пугайся так. Это я.

Рядом с ним стоял непонятно откуда взявшийся Евгений.

– Как вы?.. Откуда? – только и смог вымолвить он, уставившись на мужчину.

– Ты пронесся мимо группы. Сообщили на базу. А я… Так тебе помочь дорогу найти? Тут одному лучше не ходить: кабаны, лоси попадается. Хоть близко они не подходят к базе, но гуляя так далеко от неё запросто можно набрести.

У Данилы от ужаса услышанного глаза на лоб поползли. Он точно не хотел бы погибнуть во цвете лет от лап… копыт… В общем, это точно в его планы не входило.

– Я… не заблудился. Просто гуляю, но... я не против вашей компании. Ну и, зажрали эти твари уже. Нагулялся. – Произнес он, как можно более безразлично.

– Вот. – Мужчина протянул спрей от комаров и москитов. – В глаза только не попади.

– Я не дурак, – тут же ощетинился подросток, выхватывая из рук флакончик.

– Ну, а я вот как-то брызнул, хотя, вроде, тоже не идиот. Не зажмурился… Боль адская.

Даниле стало стыдно за то, что так взъелся из-за ерунды, но он промолчал, опустив взгляд.

– Послушай, Данила, давай сразу обговорим ситуацию, чтобы эти несколько дней остались приятным воспоминанием. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, я не претендую на роль отца. Я вообще ни на что не претендую, и навязывать свое общество тебе не собираюсь. Мы с твоей мамой знакомы всего два месяца. Она мне очень нравится, но переступать через твои желания я не собираюсь. Давай сохранять нейтралитет, чтобы ей было комфортно и она не металась, пытаясь угодить нам обоим. Ты сын, а я, всего лишь какой-то левый мужик (Данила на этой фразе рот открыл от удивления) – я это понимаю. Но мы же взрослые люди, правда? Неужели мы не сможем поддерживать нормальное общение? – Он замолчал, с вопросом смотря на него. Тот кивнул. – Я так и думал, что мы сможем придти к взаимопониманию. Я рад. Так ты любишь рыбачить? – Он снова улыбнулся обезоруживающей улыбкой, и двинулся вперед. – У меня есть отличные удочки. Тебе понравятся. Нужно прикормить, а на закате порыбачим. Потом шашлыки сделаем. А может и уха будет на ужин.

Данила шел за ним, стараясь не слишком отставать. Он не был мелким, но для своего возраста считал себя коротышкой, особенно в сравнении с тем, кто шел впереди, заслоняя обзор широкими плечами и отмеряя шаг в два метра.

«Нормальный мужик вроде», – неожиданно подумал он и махнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли.


	2. Chapter 2

Рыбалка и правда удалась. Данила выловил три увесистых карпа, и был вне себя от счастья: давно он не чувствовал себя полезным, добытчиком.

Евгений на самом деле оказался нормальным мужиком: не травил тупые байки, не пытался понравиться – угодить, но и равнодушием от него не веяло. Он был приятным собеседником, с удовольствием делился рыбацкими наработками. А еще он любил ту же группу и даже был на их концерте. Между делом сказал, что если они еще раз посетят областную столицу, то они обязательно сходят вместе. Данила фыркнул, со словами «да, конечно», но скрыть удовольствия от самой мечты не смог, в итоге улыбнувшись.

– У тебя очень светлая улыбка, – совершенно искренне произнес мужчина, смотря на него, и улыбнулся в ответ. Данила замер на секунду, почувствовав, как начинает краснеть под взглядом зеленых глаз, поблескивающих отражением костра. – Улыбайся чаще. О, Танюшка с салатом идет. Мы уже заждались.

Женя поднялся навстречу ей, а у Данилы появилось время перевести дыхание. Он сам не понял, что произошло, но на какой-то момент было ощущение, что голова закружилась. «Наверное, от переизбытка кислорода», – подумал он, отхлебывая колу из пластикового стаканчика.

– Мальчики, как у вас дела? О, Данила, какие они красавцы! Не забудь сфотографировать на память, – произнесла она, рассматривая поджаренную на решетке рыбу. – А запах какой. Женя, а где вино? Я не нашла в холодильнике. Ты же сказал…

Она не успела договорить, как перед ней мелькнула бутылка с изящным горлышком.

– Прекрасно. Пойду за штопором схожу.

Она уже развернулась, чтобы идти обратно в дом, но её схватили за руку, останавливая:  
–Не нужен штопор, – мягко произнес Евгений, притягивая её ближе к столу. – Садись. Мужчины за тобой поухаживают, правда ведь, Данила?

Данила услышал своё имя и, вздрогнув, обернулся:  
– А?

– Видел когда-нибудь в фильмах, как отсекают горлышко ножом? – спросил мужчина, беря большой охотничий нож со стола.

Данила отрицательно покачал головой.

– Сейчас увидишь, – улыбнулся тот и, взмахнув ножом, отсек ударом горлышко бутылки так мастерски, что ни одна капля бурой жидкости не выплеснулась наружу. – Ну, подавай бокалы. Вон там стоят, – указал он подростку на бокалы.

***

– Давайте за знакомство? – произнес Евгений, поднимая бокал в воздух. – Приятное знакомство, – уточнил он, смотря на Данилу. – И, надеюсь, эти дни будут одними из самых лучших в вашей жизни.

Они чокнулись бокалами. Парнишка недовольно поморщился, снова вспомнив перебранку с мамой, которая категорически запретила ему даже глоток вина за компанию. Опять кола в бокале. Он отхлебнул глоток и посмотрел сквозь стекло. Как раз в этот момент мужчина что-то увлеченно рассказывал маме, активно жестикулируя. А та искренне смеялась, привычно прикрывая ладошкой рот. Данила почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, и выпятил губы вперед. Можно сходить за планшетом, можно прогуляться вдоль озера, можно… Много чем можно заняться, но  
почему-то совершенно не хотелось оставлять их наедине. Хотя, он был уверен, когда ехал сюда, что будет всеми способами избегать нового хаха… нового мужчины своей мамы. «Мужчина моей мамы», – снова прокрутил он в голове, и от этой мысли передернуло, только… Что-то... не так, как раньше. Как-то иначе она воспринимается. Он пока не понял, что именно не так.

– Вы обещали сыграть со мной в бильярд, – громко произнес он, прерывая беседу взрослых.

Евгений посмотрел на него, потом на Татьяну:  
– Обещал. Но… Сейчас? Мы же… кхм. Танюша, что скажешь? Будешь с нами?

  
– Мам, ты же хотела, чтобы мы ближе познакомились? Хотела, чтобы я пообщался с мужчиной, наконец. – Выпалил Даниил, и сам не понял, что на него нашло. Но он точно не хотел, чтобы мама пошла с ними. Они ведь мужики. «Бильярд – игра для мужиков», – думал он про себя, пытаясь найти объяснения своему поведению.

Она недоуменно уставилась на сына, потом на Женю, снова на сына:  
– Да-а… Сходите вдвоем. Я пока посуду помою. Вам ведь часа хватит? Потом можем прогуляться до главного корпуса, фильм посмотреть.

Данила нетерпеливо поднялся:  
– Ну так, пошли… те?

Женя кивнул, нерешительно поднимаясь. Он был немного обескуражен поведением парнишки, и, судя по тому, как среагировала Татьяна, та тоже не поняла, в чем дело, но отказываться было неудобно – он обещал, не уточнив, когда именно. Он взял ладонь Тани и поцеловал, легко прикоснувшись губами к тыльной стороне.

– Долго мне ждать? – выкрикнул Данила, недовольно сдвинув брови.

– Уже иду, – проговорил Женя и, выпустив чужую ладонь, пошел за ним.

– Что с ним такое? – непонимающе прошептала женщина, сгребая грязную посуду в одну горку. – То говорить не заставишь, а тут… Неужели Женя нашел к нему подход? Хорошо бы.

***

  
– Смотри. Вот так, чтобы пальцы не сжимали кий. Нет, расслабь ладонь, а правая рука… Да, верно. Молодец. Бей в правый угол. Отлично!

  
– Я же промазал? – с раздражением на себя, буркнул парнишка.

  
– Но, удар был хорошим. Просто траекторию немного не рассчитал, – приободряюще сказала мужчина, похлопывая его по плечу. – Не все сразу. Давай, теперь вот тот в центр попробуй загнать. Нет, подожди, ты снова локоть сильно задираешь. Так сукно продрать можно, если очень постараться. А ты стараешься.

  
– Не получается у меня ничего. Руки из задницы. – Данила кинул кий на стол и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Евгений преградил ему путь и тот уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Задрав голову, подросток встретился с насмешливым взглядом, а чужие руки крепко сжали его плечи.

– Так легко сдаешься? – спросил мужчина, разворачивая его обратно к столу. – Тебе нужно перестать так требовательно к себе относиться. Ни у кого с первого раза не получается, и со второго тоже. Все приходит с практикой. – Он взял кий и, вложив его в руки Данилы, встал сзади, и, прислонившись спиной, положил свои ладони поверх его. – Давай попробуем вместе.

Даня шумно вдохнул, когда Евгений прижался к его спине, и чуть не выронил кий. Закусив губу, он кивнул и наклонился над столом, а чужое тело чуть придавило его своим весом. В глазах на секунду зарябило от нехватки кислорода. Он снова гулко втянул воздух.

– Все нормально? Прости, кажется, я тебя придавил слегка. – Женя увеличил дистанцию между их телами, давая тому больше свободы для движений, но при этом сократил расстояние между их лицами, и теперь его щека почти вплотную прижималась к щеке Данилы. – Вот тот, в правую лунку. Так, теперь попробуй ударить чуть левее – не в самый центр шара, чтобы он сместился вправо. – Парнишка снова кивнул, но, кажется, он и слова не услышал. Уши заложило от гула крови бешено несущейся по венам, а сердце билось так, что в глазах потемнело, когда чужое теплое дыхание опалило щеку. Нормально вдохнуть он смог лишь тогда, когда Женя, дав установки, отлип от него и сдвинулся вправо. – Ну, давай же.

Данила выбросил руку вперед, ударяя кием по белому шару.

Радостный крик и его прижимают к груди, похлопывая по спине.  
– Я знал, что у тебя получится! Ну, видишь, ты молодец! – громко произнес мужчина, сильнее прижимая его к себе. – Это был высококлассный удар. У тебя отличный потенциал.

Данила слышал, что тот говорит, но толком ничего не понимал. Он даже не помнит, куда бил и как – будто вслепую.  
Широкая ладонь скользила по его спине, и он сам не понял зачем прикрыл веки. Всего на мгновение… и тут же попытался отстраниться. Почувствовав сопротивление, Женя выпустил подростка из объятий и потрепал его по волосам.

– Ну, продолжим? – уже с большей увлеченностью спросил Евгений.

Но Данила отрицательно замотал головой:  
– На сегодня хватит. Что-то… голова разболелась. – Сдавленным голосом ответил он. – Видимо отравился чистым воздухом. И устал, если честно. Пойду, лягу спать. Завтра ведь рано на рыбалку вставать. Не хочу… пропустить этого. – Не поднимая глаз, он поблагодарил за игру и вышел на улицу, где, наконец, вдохнул полной грудью. Сердце все еще билось так, будто он марафон пробежал, и голова реально гудела. Может и правда отравление кислородом. Он пожал плечами и двинулся к коттеджу.

Евгений еще пару минут простоял в прострации, не понимая ровным счетом ничего. Сначала малец требовал, чтобы он срочно научил его играть в бильярд, а потом, спустя каких-то полчаса, сбежал от него, ссылаясь на головную боль.

«Странный»

Проведя рукой по волосам, он мотнул головой, и, взяв кий, принялся играть в одиночку.

***

Даниле не спалось. Вообще он вырубается на любой горизонтальной поверхности – да он и стоя может заснуть, а сейчас сон упорно отказывается приходить. Поворочавшись с боку на бок, он встал, и, открыв балконную дверь, вышел на террасу. Лицо обдало прохладой, тянущейся с озера. В заводи разводили трели лягушки, где-то ухала сова, а в траве пели сверчки. Он зажмурился ощущая как лето словно сквозь него проходит. Странная мысль, но он чувствовал именно этот момент бытия. Раскинув руки, он приподнялся на носочки и закружился как в детстве в деревне у бабушки. Резкое торможение с мыслью, что он ведет себя как ребенок, совпало со звуками чьих-то голосов. Он замер, распахнув глаза, и присмотрелся. На мостике, уходящем в воду, стояли двое.  
Сердце неприятно сжалось, когда он узнал в них маму и Евгения. Они стояли тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и тихо переговаривались. Еще мгновение и он видит, как мама тянется за поцелуем.

– Другого места не нашли, – зло прошептал Данила, заходя обратно в комнату и хлопая дверью.

Завалившись на кровать, он пнул подушку, потом еще раз, и уткнулся в неё лицом. Спустя минуту он повернулся на спину и затих. Сердце снова неприятно заныло, а тело словно оцепенело. Мысли путались, не желая состраиваться в ровную логическую цепочку.

Он не помнит, чтобы ревновал маму к «женихам». Да, ему было неприятно, но ревностью это точно не назовешь. Мама всегда делала все, чтобы он не чувствовал себя на втором плане, как только у неё появлялся мужчина, и пока эти мужики не пытались лезть к нему в душу, ему было плевать. Главное, чтобы его не трогали. Но сейчас… все иначе. И он никак не может уловить, что не так.  
Женя первый, кто ему реально понравился. Как-то даже странно. Такое ощущение, что они давно с ним знакомы.  
Перед глазами проплыл его образ, и Данила улыбнулся, вспомнив его улыбку. «Хороший мужик», – снова про себя повторил он. – «Может и правда у них с мамой получится». Но эта мысль в мгновение стерла улыбку с его лица, вернув растерянность и непонимание, что не так.

Еще немного покрутившись на кровати, он, наконец, уснул.

***

– Сынок, просыпайся. Женя ждет. Лодка готова. Ну же, подъем! – она потянула за край одеяла. – Ты вчера мне десять раз сказал, чтобы я тебя разбудила любым способом. Как насчет ледяной воды?

– Встаю. Уже встаю, – пробубнил Даня, сонно потирая глаза, и смачно зевнул. – Но попить можно, – прохрипел он, беря стакан с холодной водой протянутой ему. Отхлебнув, он с удивлением уставился на маму: – Ты реально хотела облить меня водой? Родного, любимого сына? Ледяной водой?

Она промолчала, хитро улыбнувшись, и вышла из комнаты.

– Бегом давай, а то останешься без завтрака! – послышался её голос из гостиной. – Женя от блинов в восторге – можешь не успеть.

Данила улыбнулся, вскочил с кровати, и, натянув шорты, выбежал из комнаты.

– Доброе утро, соня, – поприветствовал его Евгений и откусил блин. – Твоя мама права, таких вкусных блинов я в жизни не ел.

– Доброго, – просиял парнишка, выхватывая блин из рук мамы и целиком отправляя его в рот. – Фкуфно!

***

– Танюша, подсекай. Нет, это слишком резко. Не рви леску. Ах, сорвалась. – Лодка раскачивалась, пока мама с Женей «воевали» со снастями, запутавшимися за корягу. – Ничего. Сейчас отцепим. Не переживай. – Говорил мужчина успокаивающе, пока мама ругала себя за то, что не послушала его, когда он говорил не закидывать так близко к берегу. – Танюша, ну, правда, ерунда же. Сейчас подплывем и отцепим. А нет, так и бог с ней.

Спустя еще час они причалили к берегу на другой стороне озера. И пока мама с Женей готовили все для пикника, Данила пошел искать сухие ветки для костра. Набрав небольшую охапку хвороста, он вернулся и застал их как раз в момент поцелуя… снова. Он бросил ветки, и, резко развернувшись, двинулся в сторону вдоль кромки воды. Взрослые его не видели, но поняли, что он возвращался, увидев сухие ветки, лежащие на земле недалеко от них.

– Кажется, он нас видел, – немного растеряно проговорил Евгений. – Я бы, наверное, тоже психанул. Неловко вышло. Пойду, поищу его.

– Не надо. Я пойду. Он все-таки мой сын.

– Нет, я сам его найду. Нам нужно обсудить это… по-мужски. Ты пока отдохни.

Она согласно кивнула, и Евгений пошел в сторону, куда вели следы на песке. Пройдя метров семьсот, он заметил светлую макушку, выглядывающую из-за песчаной дюны. Подросток сидел на берегу и пускал блины по воде плоскими камушками.

– Скучаешь? – спросил мужчина, присаживаясь рядом. – Мой рекорд всего пятнадцать раз. Мне было столько же, сколько и тебе. Мы с отцом…

Данила вскинул на него напряженный взгляд:  
– А у меня никогда не было отца. И сейчас мне он точно не нужен. И мне плевать, сколько раз… – он резко замолчал и отвернулся в сторону.

Повисла пауза.

– Прости, что увидел нас, – начал Женя. – Я не хотел ранить твои чувства. Тебе, наверное, больно видеть кого-то рядом с мамой. Я понимаю…

– Ничего вы не понимаете! – Парнишка подскочил на ноги и побежал прочь.

Женя кинулся следом и настиг его через пару десятков метров. Он попытался его ухватить за руку, но тот отмахнулся. Еще одна попытка – более удачная и он дернул его на себя. Тот спружинил в сторону и они споткнулись. Мужчина едва успел выставить руки вперед, чтобы не раздавить, и перекатился вместе с вырывающимся мальчишкой, которого продолжал удерживать. Еще кувырок и он снова оказывается сверху.

Сбивчивое дыхание обоих, взгляд глаза в глаза. Несколько секунд они осознают произошедшее и…

– Отпусти меня! – яростно кричит Данила, отталкивая его от себя. – Слезь с меня.

– Отпущу, если пообещаешь не сбегать. – С твердостью в голосе произносит мужчина, не торопясь подниматься, пока парнишка колотит его кулаками куда достает.

– Не собираюсь я тебе ничего обещать. Отстань от меня. Слезь! – выкрикивает тот и из глаз вырываются слезы бессилия. – Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

Женя, наконец, приходит в себя, оценивая ситуацию, и перекатывается на спину, укладываясь рядом.

– Прости… – шепчет он, переводя дыхание. Стыд накрыл с головой. Зачем он гнался за ним, зачем пытался поймать? Зачем он все это делал? Глупо и как-то по-детски. – Я не хотел тебя доводить до слез. Но ты тоже ведешь себя как взбалмошный ребенок. – Послышался всхлип. – Эй, ну все. Перестань. Ты чего? – Повернувшись на бок, он посмотрел в заплаканное лицо Дани. Тот вытер нос о манжет легкой рубашки, снова громко шмыгнув. Женя приподнялся на локте и, протянув ладонь, стер скатывающуюся слезинку сначала с одной щеки, потом со второй. Парнишка замер из-за слишком интимного прикосновения, и еще шире распахнул глаза. – У тебя сейчас радужка такая синяя, – тихо проговаривает Женя, – красивая. И ресницы пушистые… – Мужчина замолкает, понимая, что говорит явно что-то не то. Еще пару мгновений и он встает с земли и подает руку Даниле. Тот не сразу, но протягивает свою, и его с легкостью поднимают на ноги, которые неожиданно подгибаются. И его вмиг подхватывают сильные руки и прижимают к груди.

– Ты что? – озабоченно спрашивает Женя, крепко обнимая.

– Не знаю. Сейчас пройдет, – шепчет Данила и утыкается носом в широкую грудь, и, не задумываясь, ответно обнимает мужчину за талию, теснее прижимаясь. Так спокойно. Впервые в жизни он чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности. Трудно объяснить это состояние. Наверное, так вот себя и чувствуют, когда обнимает отец: будто за стеной, заслоняющей от враждебного мира. Из-за этих мыслей в уголках глаз снова скопилась влага, и он в очередной раз шмыгнул носом.

Женя, услышав всхлип, сильнее прижал мальчика к себе. Он понятия не имел, почему тот плачет, но спросить не решался. А еще он думал о том, что слишком часто за полтора суток нарушал границы личного пространства ребенка, которого почти не знает. И признаться, что ему нравится держать его в объятиях, отказывался сам себе, списывая это на вдруг проявившиеся отеческие чувства к милому светловолосому растрепышу, каким увидел его в первое мгновение.

Чуть ослабив объятия он, наконец, произнес:  
– Пора возвращаться. Мама искать будет. Идти сможешь? – почувствовав кивок, он попытался отстранить мальчика.

Тот с неохотой опустил руки, и, отойдя от него на полшага, неуверенной походкой побрел обратно. Женя попытался взять его под локоть, но парнишка выдернул руку и прибавил шаг. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул: он снова ничего не понимал – совершенно.

***

– Сынок, что с тобой? Ты плакал? – мама тут же кинулась к сыну, желая обнять свое дитя, но тот увернулся:  
– Нормально все. Песок в глаза попал. Есть хочу.

– А, конечно, бутерброды есть с ветчиной и сыром. Будешь? – она протянула пакет с бутербродами сыну. Тот, не поднимая взгляда на взрослых, принялся есть, остервенело запихивая большие куски в рот.

– Что случилось? – спросила женщина, подойдя к Евгению.

Он пожал плечами:  
– Ничего. Даня же сказал – песок попал. Ветер, Танюша, ветер.

– Спелись, – фыркнула она, подавая ему жидкость для розжига. – Не знаю, что с ним. Жень, прости, что тебе приходится с ним возиться. Он хороший мальчик. Конечно, все матери так говорят о своих детях, но…

– Данила отличный малой. Ты вырастила замечательного сына. Он не доставляет мне никаких неудобств, поэтому перестань все время оправдываться. Я для него чужой, а мы на его глазах нежничаем. Он ревнует и это понятно. Думаю, нам нужно быть менее откровенными в проявлении чувств, если его это так ранит, – произносил он, глядя на профиль подростка, смотрящего вдаль.

– Ты прав.


End file.
